One of the Stranger Weeks of Townsville
by FairyTitanPowerpuff4699
Summary: Buttercup's kids accidentally come back to the past from the future. The PPG are fine with it, but there's one thing Blossom and Bubbles are willing to interrogate two 11 year old boys and a 7 year old girl to find out: Who's the Father! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Day One

So, what if Buttercup's kids from the future accidentally came back in time using a time machine called the Way-Back (Theivery! Credits to Mr. Peabody and Sherman) that Blossom created and met the girls. They refuse to tell them who the father is, which Blossom and Bubbles are stressing about 'cause they can't interrogate him. So, First story, Flamers shall have hellfire rained down upon them, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, oh yeah! I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Way-back, I just own my OCs (BC's kids) and my own ideas! So, leggo! Sorry but this has to be really short. I'M SO HORRIBLE TO DO THIS TO YOU! But seriously, sorry, I'll try to make it longer next time. Also, I don't own Pokemon. Which I will probably use a lot in my stories. Cornelius, my co-writer/pet Unicorn, loves reviews. Hint, Hint.

Yours not-quite-truly,

Fairy

* * *

Day one: A disturbance.

Narrator POV

It was a quiet day in the city of Townsville, where the superhero triplets the Powerpuff Girls reside! But, oh, what's this? Here we see the elusive Bubbles in her natural habitat, the Utonium household, stalking her prey. What is her prey, you ask? The equally elusive Buttercup! Bubbles is trying to get Buttercup to wear a dress she made for her. Obviously, this ain't gonna end well. Suddenly, Bubbles tackles Buttercup, trying to force the dress over her head. "JUST PUT ON THE STUPID DRESS!" The blonde, pigtailed, light blue eyed super heroine screamed at her sister, trying to hold her down with one hand and putting the dress on with the other, which obviously wasn't working out too well. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with the logo for a fashion designer on it, white jeans, and light blue high tops. "NEVER!" the blackette, shoulder length haired, light green eyed fellow super heroine shouted back to her sister irritably as she tried to squirm out of her sister's iron grasp. She was wearing a shirt with a unicorn related picture on it (Look at profile pic.), black capris, and light green high tops. "BUTTERCUP, JUST PUT ON THE FRIGGIN DRESS! DO AS I SAY, WOMAN! YOU OWE ME!" Bubbles yelled at her sister. Buttercup remembered that she did, in fact, owe Bubbles for doing her Spanish homework last week, getting her an A+. Buttercup stopped struggling, greatly surprising Bubbles and causing her to fall over backwards. "Really?" Bubbles peeped, getting her message. Buttercup sighed her reply, which meant yes. Bubbles squealed with glee, causing Buttercup's hands to fly to her ears and wince. But just as Bubbles was leading (Dragging) Buttercup to Bubbles's little sewing room (Buttercup's certain doom), there was a great explosion in Townsville Park. They both ran to the window and nodded at each other, thinking the RowdyRuff Boys were responsible for this, and flew to the park, trailing light green and blue behind them. But quickly we see Buttercup fly back to take her cupcakes out of the oven, then grabbed her little Pokemon Zorua, just in case she needed back up.

Meanwhile, with Blossom…

"Uuuugggggghhhhhhhh!" a red-headed, pink eyed super heroine with a bright red bow sitting on top of her head wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and pink high tops, groaned as she slumped against a tree. She had just been berated (?) all day by Princess and her minions, and was tired as the living dead. Now, she was late to get home, since her Debate Club meeting had been cut short, so the bus wasn't there yet, so she had to walk because the citizens of Townsville immediately thought something was wrong and tried to evacuate the city in a disorderly but intended to be orderly fashion when they saw the light green, light blue, and pink streaks of light in the sky. And now her sisters were probably tearing each other apart and wondering where she was. And worst of all… and worst of all… she had stepped in a puddle! She frowned and tried to regain her calm when suddenly, she heard an explosion coming from Townsville Park. She immediately did a pretty comical double-take and flew to the park, thinking only the RowdyRuff Boys, the girls' evil male counterparts, could be responsible for this. _"What a disruption." _our lone super heroine at this current moment thought, very miffed (A/N: means annoyed) and flew toward the park to see what awaited her. And it was indeed a disruption, a troublesome incident. Or, as you would say, a disturbance.


	2. Still Day One

Hi everyone out there! I just got three reviews on my first story on the first chapter! All positive! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed or favorited my story. My updates might be uber short, 'cause I sometimes get writers's block. Well, I will try to update my story as soon as I possibly can, but I got stupid homework that's supposed to make me smart. Cornelius loves reviews, hint hint. FYI: Zorua is a type of Pokemon that kinda looks like a small, fluffy, mostly black anime fox. The PPG are 16 in this story and the RRB are 17. I'm including my four OCs in this chapter. Okay-kay? Cool. So the usual deal, If you flame my story I will have my pet Unicorn Cornelius come and eat your money. So watch it, pal!

Yours not-quite-truly,

Fairy

* * *

Still Day One: Kids?!

Ah, back where we left off.

With the PowerPuff Girls...

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted simultaneously when they saw their third super heroine sister waving at them from across the park. The red-head ran over to her sisters and came to rest in front of them. The blonde and the blackette greeted their sister while Zorua yipped his greeting from inside Buttercup's messenger bag. Suddenly, a chestnut haired girl with hazel eyes wearing a black, gray, and white themed outfit stepped out of the shadows of a nearby oak tree. "Guys, there is this giant crater over there." the girl, named Pepper Johanson, said with wide eyes as she pointed to what was, indeed, a giant crater just beyond the swings. "And we didn't notice that before, how?" Buttercup asked with a sidelong glance at her sisters. Bubbles shrugged while Blossom suggested that they go check it out. Zorua scurried ahead of them while Buttercup jogged to keep up with him. The last three girls walked leisurely behind them. "Guys." Buttercup called from the crater. "You really need to see this." She called to them. The three girls exchanged a look and jogged to the crater to stand beside Buttercup. For a minute or two, four 16 year old girls plus one dark-type Pokemon just kept staring at the bright red object buried deep within the crater. It resembled a bright red giant golfball. Suddenly, a door appeared on the side of the object. Three children walked out. Two little boys stood on opposite sides of the little girl. The boys seemed to be about eleven and had black shaggy hair and light green eyes, while the little girl seemed about seven and looked pretty much like her supposed brothers. She had hair just a tad lighter than the boys, but her eyes were just a shade darker. She smiled up at Buttercup adorably, then she started whispering with her brothers. "Really?" was all the teenagers could hear. Suddenly, floating in the air above the crater were three boys who seriously looked like punks. The girls plus one Pokemon growled at the three boys. The first had red hair to his mid-back tied back in a low ponytail with a backwards crimson red baseball hat, the second had spiked up black hair, and the third had blonde hair in kind of a spiky wings haircut. They seemed to be observing the damage the object did, which was a lot. Then, they broke out into applause. "Very nice, well done!" The boy with red hair exclaimed in a horrible British accent. These boys were the RowdyRuff Boys. The first was Brick, the second was Butch, and the third was Boomer. Butch noticed Buttercup. He smiled slyly (?) at her while Zorua growled a warning at the spiky haired boy. "'Sup Butterbabe?" Butch said with a flirtatious look on his face. Which earned him a light green hightop hitting him in the face. "GAH! YOU BATCH!" Butch yelled in pain as he clutched his face. "Baka." Buttercup said emotionless. The mystery children laughed hysterically at this little episode while Boomer fell over in the air laughing. Brick looked curiously at the kids. "Who's are those?" He asked Blossom, pointing at the kids. "Umm-" Blossom started, but was cut off by the boy standing to the right of the little girl. "I'm Brendan, and this is my brother Brandon." the boy on the right, apparently Brendan, said as he gestured to the boy standing on the left side of the little girl. The little girl tugged on the hem of Brendan's shirt and she coughed. "And this is Bethany, our little sister." Brendan added. "And that's our mum!" Brandon said happily, pointing at Buttercup. Bethany had already run up to the rim of the crater and tackled a very surprised Buttercup in a hug with a cry of "Mummy!". "Mummy!?" everyone except for Buttercup repeated in surprise. Even Zorua gave a little disbelieving yip. "Mummy." the children confirmed in unison with little nods of their heads. "Well, I'm okay with all this. But I just have one question: Who's the father?" Pepper asked. Blossom and Bubbles thought about interrogating them later, while the RowdyRuff Boys and Zorua looked on with interest. "Sorry, can't tell you that vital piece of information till we are able to leave. That's just what future mum said to do if we ever met you." Brandon said. All the teens smacked their hands to their foreheads. Zorua even gave a displeased yip. Buttercup had a reaction similar reaction to what Pepper thought she would do. "I...have...kids?!" Buttercup said. And with that, she promptly fainted.


	3. Day Two

Hola people who I do not know! So, looks like my warnings about flamers worked, or people on here who read my story are really nice! So I got positive reviews and it made me super happy! I decided that I should stop being lazy and write my third chapter, since there's a blizzard going on. Well, Cornelius loves reviews (Hint, hint.) and favorites, but if you post flames HELLFIRE SHALL BE RAINED DOWN UPON YOU BY ME, FAIRY! I thought that my Pokemon needed a break from ruining flamers electronic devices. So sit back and enjoy my story! But don't sit too far back or you might fall backwards and that would probably hurt! P.S. GG stands for great grandma.

Yours not quite truly,

Fairy

* * *

Hmm...well it's a beautiful day in- Oh yeah! I have and actual job to do right now. Ahem. Meanwhile at the Utonium household...

Buttercup Utonium woke up to the faces of three certain children looking down at her in concern. She shrieked in surprise. "She's alive!" Brandon said doing a Dr. Frankenstein impression. Bethany frowned at his antics maturely (Girls mature much faster then boys. Or so I heard.) while Brendan smiled nervously at her. She remembered the past day, and yes, she was unconscious till 1:00 p.m. the next day. She also remembered why she had fainted. Buttercup shrieked again and fell onto the floor. But she was still tangled in her sheets, so she fell to the floor a little painfully. Onto her face. Ouch. Buttercup groaned in pain from the floor, where she was currently lying face-down. "Ouch." Buttercup frowned. She soon was able to get up and sit criss-cross-applesauce while facing Bethany, Brendan, and Brandon on the floor next to her bed in her room. The children smiled nervously at her, hoping she didn't faint again. Buttercup realized that she was NOT wearing what she was when she fainted. She was wearing light green pajama bottoms, fuzzy emerald socks, and a white shirt with an orange kitten on it. She looked down at the clothes for a while. "How did I get these clothes on?" Buttercup asked quietly, looking up at the children with a questioning look on her face. "Don't worry mummy. Auntie Bubbles put them on you with a wave of that magic wand she got from GG. Auntie Blossom said that at least you would be comfortable. Auntie Pepper's taking care of Zorua. Uncle Boo-" Bethany started, but was quickly cut off by Brendan recognizing her error. Bethany smacked her hand over her mouth while Brandon put his hands over her mouth on top of hers, smiling nervously. "The Ruffs are in the living room waiting with them!" Brendan said quickly, but it was too late. Buttercup smiled victoriously, knowing that she had gotten a vital piece of information. She ran down stairs into the living room with the kids running after her yelling at her to please not do it. Buttercup obviously ignored them. She left the kids at the bottom of the stairs and ran to her sisters, the Ruffs, and Pepper. Zorua jumped into her arms and yipped happily. Buttercup smiled at her sisters and Pepper, kind of ignoring the boys. Her sisters and Pepper knew immediately that the kids had let something slip. The Ruffs just stood there awkwardly, looking for something to do. "Boomer can't be their father." Buttercup announced, getting the Ruffs attention, Bubbles's look of glee, and her kids' dismay. "Why not?" Bubbles asked, trying not to seem so happy. "Because he's their uncle!" Buttercup announced, smiling. Pepper and Blossom both looked at Bubbles. "Definitely you." they said simultaneously. The children nodded their confirmation in defeat. Boomer and Bubbles blushed. Boomer tried in vain to look anywhere but at Bubbles, while Bubbles just shook her head and laughed. "Well, that crosses Boomer off the list. It could be Brick, Butch, or possibly Mitch. Possibly." Pepper said. Buttercup seemed to be thinking. "Whatcha thinking 'bout Butterbabe?" Butch asked. "First, don't call me Butterbabe you dense,irritating beast of burden. Second, I'm just thinking that if I'm their mother, then I should start acting like it." Buttercup said with a determined nod of her head. That was met with the surprised/confused stares of her sisters, the Ruffs, Pepper, Zorua, and the children. The children were the first to recover. "Really?" Bethany peeped happily while her brothers did an adorable victory dance that involved the moonwalk, the dougie, the cabbage patch, and the running man. "Now, I want you three to go and brush your teeth, wash your hands, get dressed, and come down for chocolate chip pancakes. Blossom, when your finished gaping at my motherly instincts kicking in, please brush Bethany's hair. Thank you! I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." Buttercup said in that motherly tone of voice as she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Everyone in that room, even Zorua, gasped in shock and mentally went "What The Frack?!" while the kids ran upstairs to do what their.._.*snicker*..._mummy had told them to do. Butch was the first to snap out of it. He shook his head and did a pretty comical double-take before following Buttercup into the kitchen. He found her making the pancake mix and pouring the chocolate chips into in. Buttercup frowned at him as he entered what the Utoniums refer to as Her Domain. "May I help you?" She asked him in annoyance as she poured the mix from the bowl into big-ish circles in the frying pan. "What was that?" Butch asked her in wonder. Buttercup flipped the pancakes in the pan. "What was what?" Buttercup asked him, not looking away from the pancakes, the bacon, the ham, and the scrambled eggs she was cooking at the same time. "What was that back there, with all the mother stuff?!" Butch asked, still very shocked. The others had eventually gotten over the shock of Buttercup acting motherly and had come into the kitchen. "That was me acting how I should've been acting this whole time. Like a mother." she answered him quickly. The children came down into the kitchen just before breakfast was done. Brendan and Brandon's hair looked shaggy, but also like it had been combed through a couple times. Brandon was wearing kelly green sketchers, black cargo shorts, and a lime green T-shirt. Brendan was wearing the same pair of sketchers, dark blue jeans, and an emerald green T-shirt with GreenDay on it. Bethany was wearing black and white high tops that stopped halfway up her shin, black leggings, a yellow sparkly tutu, yellow fingerless gloves, and a shamrock green T-shirt with hearts on it. Her hair looked like it was fighting a war with the other half of it. In other words, it was a complete and utter mess. Blossom easily brushed the snarls and the tangles out of Bethany's hair and put her waist length hair into a braid down her back. She contemplated it before putting a light green bow hair clip on the left side of her head. She sat down and they all started to eat breakfast. The girls got a few (27) calls from the Mayor about robberies and monster attacks. Pepper and the Ruffs just stood off on the sidelines cheering unhelpfully. Soon, it was about 5:00 p.m. and the girls and the boys went their separate ways to their homes. Pepper was sleeping over the Utonium house tonight, so she just went with them. Brendan walked along texting their actual mother in the future what happened. Cell service to different time periods and dimensions was amazing! Who knew? Brandon piggybacked Bethany home, while she felt like she was forgetting something. It immediately came back to her. "I remember now. We came here because we need your help! Well, we actually kinda crashed here, but still! There's this guy chasing us 'cause he wants the WayBack and the Chemical X that's running through our blood. He'll stop at nothing! And he's a very bad man who's impolite." Bethany promptly stated. "Great." Pepper said sarcastically. "Fine and dandy." Blossom said sarcastically. "That's bad!" Bubbles said with concern. "Would that bad man happen to be the one standing in front of us right now?" Buttercup asked, not are she wanted to know the answer. "Shoot." was the only thing the kids said.


	4. Not Quite the End of Day Two

Hello there people! I am not dead! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating my story...I didn't give up on it if you're wondering! My mom realized that you can use a laptop to watch videos anywhere! I just got it back a few weeks ago. Shitzu, has it been that long? I'll just get on with it, then. I'm gonna be trying a new writing style, so cut me some slack if I do it wrong. This is mostly gonna be a funny little chapter. I'm gonna introduce another of my OCs, and it will make Butch a little jelly in later chapters. _Italics_ _mean thoughts or dreams, f.y.i._ I have the power of Pokemon on my side. Don't mess with me, flamers. Oh yeah! I don't own anything!

Yours-Not-Quite-Truly-But-Still-Extremely-Sorry,

Fairy

* * *

Well Fairy, it's about time you start freaking updating! Hmph. Wait, what? We're filming?! Aw, shit! So they heard what I just said? ...Shitzu. Ahem. In the City of Townsville, our heroines plus three children and Pepper, have just had their path blocked by a dangerous stranger! Let's check up on them from a safe distance.

A man about six feet tall wearing a black trench coat and fedora pulled down over his eyes was standing in front of our friends, blocking them safe passage to their house. The man looked up with a evil glint in his eye, you know, the one Bubbles has when you take the last oreo? The man slowly walked towards them in a threatening manner, until he was two feet away from them. He was just about to start his bad guy rant when Pepper pulled out a taser and...

...Well duh! She tasered him! What the frack do you think she was gonna do with a taser?

The man spasmed a few times (And in ridiculous positions, I might add.) before falling to the ground, a little more crispy than when he started. Blossom finally got over the shock and looked at Pepper with a bored expression. "Why do you have a taser?" Blossom asked tiredly. "There are a bunch of weirdos out here at night." Pepper said with a nonchalant shrug. Blossom sighed, Bubbles just stared wide-eyed at her, Buttercup nodded her head in agreement, Zorua growled at the man while he stood on his head, and the kids laughed gleefully and pranced around the man's unconscious figure. Bethany grabbed Zorua and hugged him. "Ungh..." the man groaned. "Run!" Blossom shouted. The heroines, the kids, Zorua, and Pepper ran home and didn't stop till they got there.

Buttercup was in her room, making a place for her apparent children, when suspiciously colored flashes came barreling towards the house. _Frack, _she thought, _It's the Rowdies. _She frowned and yelled to her sisters and her friend the news, which earned three simultaneous groans of disbelief and annoyance.

The three teenage boys barreled into the once quiet household and started fighting like wild animals (A/N:What else is new?) over the...remote? They were yelling at each other and trying to change the channel. The children laughed their heads off, which was actually quite adorable, and assisted their mother in prying the remote away from the rowdy boys. "What in the WORLD are you three doing in our house fighting over our remote?" Blossom said with an irritated look on her face. "My shows on!" the boys yelled simultaneously, apparently talking about different shows. Pepper, being the cruel and punishing person she is, took the remote and changed the show to...**OH HOW COULD YOU YOU MONSTER?! WE HAVE ACTUAL PEOPLE READING THIS!** Well, Pepper changed the show to Teletubbies. Causing everyone except her and Zorua to scream in pure agony.

"Ugh. Fine." Pepper said, pissed off with everyone's wimpiness. That is a new word. It is the measured term for someone's being a wimp. Pepper quickly changed the channel to Nickelodeon. Hey Arnold happened to be on (I miss it so much). The children sat in front of the T.V. and watched while Zorua curled up in Bethany's lap. "Sorry." Brick sighed. "The only reason we're here is 'cause some dou-" Buttercup smacked him upside the head for nearly swearing in the presence of little children. Boomer rubbed the back of his head. "Some jerk blew up our house, saying something 'bout destroying some kids and collecting their Chemical X." Butch finished for him, looking through the girls video games. "So, can we crash here?" Brick asked.

The girls stayed completely silent for about half an hour. Pepper put earmuffs on her ears, Zorua's ears, and the kids ears. She was probably preparing for the pissed off outburst the girls were going to have in about three...two...one...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? WE'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT GONNA ALLOW YOU JACKASSES TO STAY IN OUR HOUSE! NO, NEVER, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the girls screamed at the boys. And then Brick did something incredibly stupid that they will soon regret.

"Are you guys on your period?" Brick questioned the PowerPuff Girls. Before the girls could go into another one of their rants and bash the boys faces in, the professor came running down the stairs. "It's him! He's here! Oh God, he's going to try to kill you! He wants your Chemical X so that he can create some device to destroy the world! I get it now!" professor shouted excitedly at the girls in a panicked tone of voice. "Did some man try to attack you on your way here?" Professor sighed. "Ohhh." the girls, Pepper, and the kids chorused in understanding. "Yeah..." Professor said in a monotone voice. "Oh, and the boys may stay in the spare bedrooms." Professor called over his shoulder as he walked back up to his room. "But why?" Blossom questioned to herself. "Someone tried to hurt my Cupcake?!" Butch cried out, suddenly panicked as he clutched the side of his head in his mild panic. Before Buttercup could bash him into the cement, the doorbell rang, thankfully. That scene could have been much to graphic for the children and our younger readers.

Buttercup answered the door. she looked extremely surprised at who it was. "Deathfire?" Buttercup asked in a soft voice. And with that the mystery boy, apparently named Deathfire, grabbed Buttercup up in a hug. Basically damn confusing everyone who was in that room at the time. So, in other words, what the bloody hell?


	5. End of Day Two

Heeeeyyyy! It's Fairy coming at you with the fifth chapter! I'm so excited! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I had technical difficulties and the support hasn't e-mailed me back yet. So I have to use another computer. I actually came up with two new stories, so you might have already seen them. Errrrrr...I hope you likey! It's super short, so I'm sorry. Hehehe...flamers gonna get an ass whoopin' from my demonic butlers John-Paul and Ramsley.

Yours-Not-Quite-Truly,

Fairy

* * *

Previously, on the PowerPuff Girls, a strange man had appeared and had posed to be a threat to- What do ya mean no one cares about that crap?! C'mon Fairy! You never let me do my Batman intro voice. I am NOT whining. Fine, I will get on with it. Ahem. At the Utonium household...

"Buttercup! God, it's good to see you again babe!" Deathfire yelled as he held Buttercup in his arms. Butch was grinding his teeth together and clenching his fists, ready to send this guy back to the hellhole where he came from. Who did this bastard think he was, coming in here and hugging his Cupcake and calling her babe?! Oh dear, this ain't gonna end well.

"Hey, jackass! Get your hands off her!" Butch yelled as he quickly pulled Buttercup into his arms. "Watch your language!" Buttercup scolded as she smacked him upside the head. Butch rubbed his now sore head. "It's just Deathfire!" Buttercup continued. "Oh yeah! Your ex-boyfriend!" Blossom said as Bubbles made a _ohhhh_ noise of understanding. This just proceeded to confuse everyone even more. Butch looked at them with a confused/shocked face. His eye started twitching. That was only a few seconds before he freaked out. Anywhoooo...half an hour later, Butch had finished his rampage.

"AND DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE COME BACK, JACKASS!" Butch finished as he literally kicked Deathfire out of the house. Blossom was pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Bubbles face palmed, the children were laughing their arses off, Buttercup was looking at him with this disapproving mother look on her face, Pepper was trying to stop the big grin that was threatening to crawl across her face, Zorua was barking with approval for once, and Brick and Boomer were complimenting him on the kick. Deathfire was no longer visible to give his opinion or make a comment.

Buttercup pointed upstairs. The boys got the hint and shuffled upstairs to the guest rooms with their heads hanging in shame. Serves them right. Buttercup sent the kids upstairs with Zorua for bed while Pepper pulled out a bag of sour cream and onion Lays potato chips. Pepper started to eat those loudly as the PowerPuffs discussed how to send the kids back to their proper time period without tearing the fabric of space and time and who the father could be.

"It's Butch." Pepper interrupted when the PowerPuffs were discussing the latter subject. "...what?" Buttercup asked with a blank look on her face as her sisters fell over due to severe laughter. "The father's Butch. I bet you a hundred dollars it's Butch." Pepper stated, stuffing another handful of chips into her mouth. "...you're kidding me." Buttercup said with disbelief as her sisters calmed down. Pepper shook her head. "I kid you not, fair maiden." Pepper replied with a british accent.

Buttercup proceeded to faint.

Bubbles face palmed again while Blossom cried out "Now look what you did!". Pepper shrugged, honestly not caring what the consequences of her actions had had on poor Buttercup. "It's definitely Butch." Pepper stated certainly. Blossom, Bubbles, and Pepper carried Buttercup up to the girls' room. The girls still share a room but they now have separate beds. They took no notice of their surroundings as they carried the unconscious girl upstairs...

...so no one noticed the strange outline standing in the shadows.


	6. Mentre io uso Italiano

Waddup my peoples? I'm sorry for not uploading for such a long time. *katana gets thrown at head* *ducks* What the ffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuu- "You shouldn't swear." Narrator states. Shuddup Narrator! No one cares about you! "Ouch" Narrator says as he walks out. Honestly, I don't know how I put up with that guy. I don't own the PowerPuff Girls, RowdyRuff Boys, PowerPunk Girls, or the RowdyRight Boys. All rights go to their respective owners. Anyways, on with ze storwy! I don't even know what that was...

Yours-Not-Quite-Truly,

Fairy

* * *

Buttercup woke up in a daze. All she remembered was Pepper stating that Butch was the father...Buttercup suddenly felt as if she was going to be sick. She rushed out of the room, trying to get to the bathroom before she tossed her cookies.

As she was running through the hallway holding her hand over her mouth, she ran into the person who is apparently most-likely going to father her kids. Wait, if he was the father, then does that mean that they...AW HECK NAW! THIS WAS RATED T FOR A REASON! Oh gosh, none of that please.

Butch let out a startled grunt and toppled backwards with the force of Buttercup running into him. Buttercup took her hand away from her mouth as she blushed scarlet. Butch just suddenly seemed to realize the position they happened to be in. Buttercup had fallen on top of Butch and his hands rested on the small of her back with their foreheads touching. Butch chuckled. But it wasn't seductively, or with a smirk or a scowl. This was an actual chuckle with an actual smile! Butch nuzzled her nose with his as he laced their fingers together like when they were twelve and thirteen (Soon-to-be story of that reference coming out when this story is finished.).

"Hey there, Cupcake..." Butch trailed off playfully. Buttercup proceeded to blush crimson. "Cupcake...Cupcake...Cupcake?" Butch blinked. "CUPCAKE?!" Butch suddenly yelled out in surprise. Buttercup _eeped_ and quickly jumped off of him and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and proceeded to slip and fall into the bathtub face first.

Buttercup quickly jumped out of the tub and ran to the mirror, smacking herself face first into it in the process. Buttercup rubbed her now very pained face and looked in the mirror. Buttercup blinked innocently at her reflection. "...Oh...So he was just sleepy." Buttercup said after a while. Buttercup sighed. "What even was that, Buttercup?" Buttercup asked herself in the mirror. A face appeared in the mirror. It had black hair that was cut into a pixie cut (Like Julianne Hough 2014.) and had a black spaghetti strap dress with black wristbands and a black choker with a jade teardrop. The face was wearing black mascara and eyeliner which complemented her jade green eyes.

"That was you falling for Butch. Oh my God, what Pepper said must have really gotten to you." the face smiled at her and laughed good-naturedly. "Brute?!" Buttercup gasped, shocked. Buttercup blushed processing what the punk girl had just said. Suddenly, she waved her hands in front of her face as she shook her head violently with her entire face bright red. "NononononononononononononononononoononononNO!" Buttercup repeated, embarrassed, without bothering to stop for breath. Brute smirked. "You're so into him." Brute said smugly. "O-Oh? Well...what about you and Breaker? Huh? Huh?!" Buttercup questioned, pointing at the mirror accusingly.

Brute blushed a light pink and frowned. "So what..." Brute retorted, a little embarrassed. "But Pepper is right. Butch is the father. I'll bet my choker on that." Brute said, fingering the jade teardrop. Buttercup raised her eyebrows at that in a disbelieving way. Brute's choker was her most prized possession. Ever since Breaker gave it to her for Valentines Day when she was seven. Brute's choker is like Buttercup's locket, which Butch gave to her on Valentines Day when she was seven. Buttercup would feel horrible if Brute had to lose her choker, since Buttercup cared so much about her locket.

"It's a deal." Buttercup said defeatedly. "You have to french Butch if you're wrong." Brute said quickly, averting her eyes from Buttercup's gaze. "I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW?! NONONONONONONO NO NO AND FINALLY NO!" Buttercup screamed defiantly. "You already agreed." Brute pointed out. "THAT WAS BEFORE YOU ADDED THAT!" Buttercup screamed at the mirror in an accusing fashion. "Yeah, but you still agreed..." Brute pointed out again. Buttercup sighed in defeat. "Fine..." Buttercup frowned. "Now go and give _your_ boyfriend some smooches!" Buttercup smirked, referring to Breaker. Buttercup ran out of the bathroom before Brute could start swearing in Polish.

Soon, Buttercup was back in her 'domain'. She had already cooked some pancakes and in the meantime was cooking the ham and bacon. When she had finished those, she quickly made some scrambled eggs and looked up some recipes online. She decided to make breakfast crepes, which came out splendid, and she brought the fruit and the rest of the food out to the table. Butch was still staring at her strangely, like he was trying to figure something out. Soon the kids ran downstairs and tackled Buttercup with hugs.

They all sat down to the table and started to eat breakfast. Until Brick decided to screw everything up. "Sooo...Have you found out who the father is yet?" Brick asked the PowerPuff Girls and Pepper. Buttercup paled, and the kids looked at their mother and future aunts (Pepper was like a sister to the Puffs.) curiously, wondering how much they already knew. "Yeah!" Pepper started nonchalantly. "The father's-" Pepper got cut off by Blossom and Bubbles quickly smacking their hands across her mouth, thus preventing them from talking.

"Don't listen to her!" Blossom said with a fake smile. "She's crazy!" Bubbles added with a nervous smile. The Ruffs looked at each other, smirks slowly growing on their faces as understanding lit up their eyes. "Oh..." Brick trailed off. "So it's not Butch?" Boomer asked, feigning innocence. And with that, Buttercup fainted.

"Damn, Buttercup's fainting a lot." Butch said with his eyebrows raised. Before he got tackled with hugs by three little children screaming "Papà!"

Oh cara, questo non può finire bene. Si può?


End file.
